No Matter What They Say
by clover.xin.3
Summary: ICHIHIME! She crawled up in her bed, shutting herself away from the world. She didn't want to go out. The war with Aizen was over, yes, but her savior had to be brought back to soul society. She was useless and so were her powers. She will never be able to meet Ichigo again, or will she?


**Ichihime pairing! Don't you just love them? I don't own the characters so yea.. enjoy!**

* * *

She couldn't sleep.

Her mind was racing.

Sure, she was safe and sound; back in that little place that was her home. But why couldn't she sleep? After that war with lord Aizen, she should be jumping for joy she was even alive. Staring at the ceiling, she pictured the days in that godforsaken cell, surrounded by evil people and evil powers.

"Her power… it rejects all forms of phenomena. In fact, it oversteps the limitations… set by god." Aizen had made a theory about her power too.

_Kurosaki-kun. Kurosaki-kun.. Kurosaki-kun…_

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Aizen had said that. It was possible to reject everything fate had offered to anybody that she felt close to her. But why didn't it work, on her savior? He was everything she ever wanted, everything that made her feel herself again.

Kurosaki-kun protected her. In return, she wanted to protect him for just one time. Was she at all useless? Was she weak? Her face gleamed as her tears reflected the moonlight.

* * *

She thought he won when she saw him. His face screamed victory and joy all over. But he fell, right on her, soaking her torn dress in blood. Her powers were of no use. They took him away from her to soul society. THEY didn't believe her powers. It wasn't like she wanted them to think of it as a godly inhuman strength, but she had healed so many of their men. Perhaps he was dead? A thought floated up in her mind.

Her voice suddenly cracked as she remembered the day Urahara-san announced on behalf of soul society telling her, "Sorry to lay the big news, Orihime-san. But Ichigo-san is now… an actual soul reaper."

She nodded before running away. She didn't know how to react, she didn't know how messed up her emotions are. Anger, sadness, confusion and yet happiness. She just shut herself in her apartment, not leaving even a step outside her safe barrier.

Tatsuki came over 3 times today, but she couldn't bring herself to open the door. Just sitting on her bed, rolling and crying. And when night falls, she would talk to the moon, expressing her feelings to something that could represent him. She probably looked like a homeless woman, now that her hair felt like a bird's nest, her eyelids weighing her down.

What would it feel like for Kurosaki-kun? Surely he would be happy, training with Rukia and Renji.

A knock was heard and someone rang the bell. No, she would stay in bed too. It was mean, but she really didn't feel like showing her face to the world. She was useless, and useless people shouldn't be all proud and stuff. And then a knock sounded by her window just as she wanted to start talking to the crescent moon. She swaged the curtains to find a message scratched neatly on her window.

**No matter what they say…**

She recognized the handwriting. Kurosaki-kun… Her eyes were all teary again. No, it wasn't possible. He's in soul society. He's in whatever division being a soul reaper. Perhaps he was promoted to be captain of whatever division. He wouldn't be here, back in Karakura town. And even if he was back, he wouldn't have bothered to visit her.

"Orihime," She didn't realize she was staring at the orangette all along. She didn't realize she had subconsciously opened the windows, staring at the moon when he popped up. "Kurosaki-kun…" She couldn't care less how bad she looked right now. Her fingers softly touched his face, just to see if he was real and not just some illusion.

He embraced her as she sobbed, gripping his shihaksho. No, he wasn't wearing a captain's haori, nor was he wearing a lieutenant's badge. Good, he was just a good old soul reaper. "No matter what they say, Inoue, no matter what they say…" His eyes were watery too. "I love you. Even if I'm not here anymore. I won't go back, I'll be here, just like Urahara-san. I'll live in a gikai, and I'll stay here with you, I'll protect you forever, I won't give a damn even if they're gonna send someone to capture me. Inoue, I missed you so much when I was in soul society. I miss your smiles and your healing techniques, I miss everything about you. I was so lonely, Inoue. I was so lonely there. I didn't know you were so important to me until that moment when I was in soul society. I love you Inoue!" He whispered in her ear, his tears dripped onto her shirt.

"Kurosaki-kun, I…I… I miss you too. I miss you so much. I loved you even more! Kurosaki-kun." Her chokes and sobs were loud enough to be heard by Ichigo alone. "I never thought this day would happen, Kurosaki-kun…" She smiled weakly. "Yeah, me too, Inoue. No matter what they say," he was interrupted. "I'll love you for light years to come." He bent down, reaching for her lips as she finished his sentence for him. "Love, never felt so magical, Inoue." He smiled, kissing her.

* * *

Tada! Reviews? Don't forget to fav it and follow me 3


End file.
